Gotham-An alternative ending
by Quinocho
Summary: An alternative ending to the ending of the 11th chapter from the 5th season of Gotham. Lots of BatCat! And sorry for my poor English.


Bruce Wayne had just said goodbye to Alfred Pennyworth, his butler, his friend and almost his second father. He had begun to walk towards his private jet when an image crossed through his mind.

The image of Selina Kyle beside him while they were being aimed by Bane and his goons with their guns, and they were about to be riddled with bullets.

Selina, who supposedly did not care about anything except surviving, willing to die beside him.

Selina's hand gently squeezing his while Bane was shouting "this is not a battle, this is a firing squad!'

"I can't, I can't leave like this, with only leaving her a letter", he thought.

He suddenly stopped and turned to Alfred.

'What's going on, Master B.?', his butler asked.

'Selina'

'What's up with her'

'I must say it to her face to face'

'Master B., I must warn you that if you do it, you might have to reconsider the decision that you have taken, to leave Gotham', the ex-soldier answered.

Bruce could notice in Alfred's tone and look that, in fact, he secretly hoped that really happened, that he did not leave Gotham. He decided to ignore that.

'I don't care. We have gone through many things together, she deserves I explain her why I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do. Let's look for her'.

'It won't be neccesary. Look!', he pointed with his finger, and Bruce saw a small figure running towards them. Although it cannot be properly seen, Bruce knew at once it was Selina.

Selina, because it was really her, ran up to them. She glared at him while trying to recover her breath —she was panting because of the run.

'Selina, I...', Bruce begun to say.

'You fucking bastard spoiled selfish brat!', Selina cut him and, to Bruce's surprise, she begun to punch him again and again. Despite being quite small, she hit really strong, which Bruce knew well. He went backwards, scared, when he saw such a fury in the young lady's eyes. 'How dare you leave just like that, without saying goodbye, after all things we have gone through, leaving me in the lurch with only a fucking letter from you!', she put her hand in her pocket and took the damned letter out.

'Selina, let me explain...', Bruce managed to protect himself with his arms from Selina's rain of punches.

'There's nothing to explain! I don't want anything from you, you damned proud selfish son of a bitch!', Selina dropped her fists, she cowered a bit, put her hands on her knees and begun to pant. Bruce decided to take advance of the opportunity.

'You don't understand'

'What's that I don't understand?', Selina raised her head and glared him. Bruce felt that in that moment she was really like a cat ready to attack him. 'That after all we've gone through together, you are just...leaving? It's clear, you don't give a damn about anything that can happen to me, about what I can feel! But, sure, you are The Great Bruce Wayne, and I'm not anything, only gutter trash. Why should you care about anything in my life?'

Bruce felt Selina's words like red-hot knives through his heart. Nothing of that was true. He cared a lot about Selina. He had to go because of that, he had to get the necessary abilities so that he did not have to bear seeing helplessly another Jeremiah Valeska crippling her with only a shot or another Bane trying to strangle her.

'Of course I care about you, Selina'

'Well, you have a strange way to show it!', scoffed Selina.

'I don't want anything else to happen to you because of me'

'Because of YOU? Are you again with that obsession of you, to blame yourself for anything that happens? You have a really huge ego', the girl answered sarcastically.

'Jeremiah almost killed you because he wanted to hurt me. Bane almost killed you as a result of what I did with Ras al Ghul. And in both cases I wasn't able to do anything. I don't want that to happen again. I want to go because I want to learn all I need to be able to protect you'.

'I DON'T WANT TO BE PROTECTED!', roared Selina, and Bruce could see a tear just under her eyelids. 'I WANT Y...!,' she suddenly stopped, put a frightened expression and covered her mouth with her hand, like saying, 'what I have just done? What a thing to say!'

Too late. Bruce had perfectly understood what the girl had tried to say. He begun to feel remorse. But he cannot leave things like that. He had to hear it clearly from her.

'Do you want...me?'

Selina begun to breath deeply. And then, it happened. For the first time, Bruce saw something that Gotham series viewers have seen, but that he had never seen.

He saw Selina falling apart. Because the girl fell on her knees to the ground and began to quietly sob. Bruce, after a brief hesitation, squatted beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt relief when she did not refuse it. After that, he turned gently her face until the two young boy and girl were looking into each other's eyes.

'Bruce...you are all I have in this world,' Selina whispered in a pleading tone. 'I haven't anyone else. What will become of me if you leave?'

'You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, you have always been.'

Selina violently shook her head.

'I can survive, if you say. But I'm very tired of only surviving. I want to live. And without you, that will be impossible', she blinked several times, obviously to stop her tears.

Bruce looked at her, astonished. It was uncommon that Selina, usually so gruff and reserved, opened her heart like that. But, wasn't there a huge difference between the Selina he had met, who valued people according to their utility for her survival and who had put thick walls around her heart, because to become attached to someone in the world she lived was death; and the Selina who had been willing to die beside her and who had said him "I will be here whenever you need me?". Sure. And he also realized this, maybe he needed Selina, but he needed her much less than she needed him. That was what Selina, the smug and distant Selina, had just recognized, that she needed him more that anything in the world. And he knew what he had to do.

'Come with me'

'What?'

'I said, just get with me into that jet', he pointed to Wayne Enterprises jet which was still waiting.

'N...now?', she looked at him, astonished, but hopeful too.

'Now. Don't worry, I am Bruce Wayne and I can supply you with anything you need'.

'Y...you must be kidding!'

'I've never spoken more seriously. Come with me'.

He got to his feet and, very gentlemanly, he helped her to get to her feet too. Selina looked at him and inmediatly she braced herself against her arm. Bruce looked at her tenderly, and then, he spoke to his butler.

'Alfred'.

'Master B.?'

'Selina will come with me'.

'Understood', the old soldier nodded with a smile.'Go now or else the jet will take off without you'.

'Don't worry, Alfred. I assure you I'll take care of him', Selina said, smiling weakly, and looking out of the corner of her eyes at Bruce.

'I'm sure', the butler answered, patting her affectionately. 'Go, go now'.

And so it was done. Alfred walked to his car and Bruce headed for the jet, Selina holding his arm. The two teens climbed the ladder and the door closed after then. While he was looking at the jet wheeling towards the runway, Alfred said to himself,

'Master B, miss Kyle, it'll be better for you if you never return. Don't go back here, to this city where you've only got pain and sadness. Be happy together, build a better future for both of you'.

**Hi!Sorry for my bad English, but English is not my native language. I have done it the best I could! Bat-hugs for everyone!**


End file.
